


Smile

by charmax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel good video featuring groups of clips roughly under the headings “Dancing fools”, “Food fun”, “Silly costumes”, “Do my boobs look big in this?”, “Hair”, “The many faces of Angel”, “Hands up”, “Xander Harris: the puppet master”, “Watchers not watching”, “Lame juggling”, “Say cheese”, "Evil hands".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

  
**Video Title:** Smile  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Smile - The Supernaturals  
 **Show:** BtVs/Ats, Ensemble  
 **Summary:** Feel good video featuring groups of clips roughly under the headings “Dancing fools”, “Food fun”, “Silly costumes”, “Do my boobs look big in this?”, “Hair”, “The many faces of Angel”, “Hands up”, “Xander Harris: the puppet master”, “Watchers not watching”, “Lame juggling”, “Say cheese”, "Evil hands".  
 **Length/Format:** 3.42, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** "Smile" is an old favourite from 2004 remastered for [more joy day 2009](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/480537.html). New clips added and tighter editing but still stays true to the original.

**Links:** [Download Xvid (720x400 - 40MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Smile-Charmax-720.zip)

[Smile](http://vimeo.com/) from [Charmax](http://vimeo.com/charmax) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).  
 **Password: iheartvidz**

 

**Smile - The Supernaturals**

_Every silver  
lining has a cloud  
And each piece of good fortune  
must be paid for by the pound  
I've become so cynical these days,  
I don't know how it started but it won't go away  
See the lines around my eyes,  
See the sarcasm in my smile,_

_You'd better smile  
Smile [x15]  
Cause that's all that you've got left,  
Your life's a mess, you've been cut adrift_

_You'd better smile [x2]  
I feel like a dalek inside,  
Everything's gone grey but used to be so black and white  
See the lines around my eyes,  
See the sarcasm in my smile,_

_You'd better smile_  
Smile [x15]  
I've become so cynical these days,  
I don't know how it started but it won't go away  
You'd better smile [x2]  
Cause that's all that you've got left,  
Your life's a mess, you've been cut adrift 


End file.
